I'm Mixed too Chapter 2
by DisabledAccount1
Summary: Huey breaks it off.


I'm mixed too

Chapter 2

Yella Girl

I don't own the boondocks

Raven's POV

It was Riley walking up the hill. His big timberlands almost hanging from his feet. I couldn't tell where his ankles ended and feel started since his jeans were so low. I frown at him. "Riley, pull your pants up. That style is for boys who were boxers, not briefs. Use a belt." I say. I see Huey and Jasmine chuckle. Riley looks pissed. "Listen bitch-" he says but Huey smacks him upside Riley's big head." She's right." he says. "What eva nigga, granddad says we going home" he says. Huey looks toward me and Jasmine. "I got to go," he says and walks down the hill. That leaves me and Jasmine.

I check if Huey is out of earshot. "You lucky, with a guy like Huey, he's perfect." I say as he walks down the street." But you got perfect hair." She said twirling my hair. I roll my eyes. "I'm from NYC, Brooklyn. There they'd call you a High-Yella girl." I say." what ever. So what where you saying about Huey?" she asked changing the subject. "I've been talking to him. He's smart. Kind of cute. But I'd never steal him from you. He must be your everything." I say as I get dreamy eyes. Now Jasmine's look suspicious. "Yea, he is. " she says getting up. "But, Riley isn't dating anybody." she says trying to protect her relationship. I shake my head. "I've dated some gangsters in my time. They treat me like dirt." I say. "I want me a boy like Huey. But look at me." I say looking at myself. I wore nice outfits but I saw slim. Slim not skinny. I still had SOME curves. But my breast where tiny. So was my butt. I sighed. I never stood a chance against Jasmine. I was dancing a Objection tango and Huey didn't even know. (Objection tango if from a Shakira song. Search it.)

Huey's POV

That night Jasmine calls me. Right after I finish up talking to Raven on the phone.

Jasmine: Hey Huey

Huey: Hey Baby, what's up

Jasmine: well I wanted to talk about...

Huey: Spit it out.

Jasmine: Raven

Huey: Oh okay

Jasmine: On the hill she told me she liked you.

Huey: Oh, she's nice and...

Jasmine: Please stay away from her.

Huey: What are you talking about?

Jasmine: Don't go near her. That girl got a plan.

Huey: Your nuts. And I can talk to anyone I please

Jasmine: Excuse me, Huey Freeman what are you saying.

Huey: I'm saying I'll be talking to Raven all I like.

Jasmine: Don't disrespect me!

Huey: I'm not !Your suppressing my rights of doing what I want.

Jasmine: Your acting like she's you girlfriend!

Huey: Your acting like I'm your slave!

Jasmine: What ever Huey, go talk to your new girlfriend Raven!

Jasmine hung up. I couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to break up, then that's her choice. I needed to think. So I go to the hill. When I get there I see is a small slim figure standing on the edge of the cliff.

Raven's POV

I see go to the hill. I am still in my night gown. A long white silk nightgown. My bare feet snuggled in the grass. "Raven?" I hear a voice. I jump. "It's me Huey. Me and Jasmine broke up." I look at him. My eyes glisten in the moonlight. I frown. "What happened?" I asked walking over to the boy. He wore a wife beater and sweatpants. I blushed. "She told me you liked me and said she didn't want me to talk to you. I resisted and she broke up with me. I plop down at the base of the tree. "I'm sorry. I should have keep my mouth shut." I said looking down. Bends down in front of me and holds my chin so I look into his eyes." It's not your fault. It's no one's fault." Being so close to Huey almost made my heat burst into flames. I smelled his cologne. Not the cheap stuff. Guess, or Gucci. I wanted to just lean forward and kiss him. I almost did but he says "It's getting late, we should go." he says getting up to leave. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. I hand gripped the grass so hard my fingers turned white. I saw Huey smirk in the moon light. I didn't know who said the next thing that came out my mouth. "Your such a tease." I said.

NEXT CHAPTER:

He leaned down and kissed me. But I didn't want to kiss him. He had my hands pinned and he pushed his lips rough against mine. Tears rolled down my face.


End file.
